


Late Nights in Queerantine

by Sage_Stories



Series: Adventures in Queerantine [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alex sits in Olivia's lap, Comfort, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, Olivia loves it, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Stories/pseuds/Sage_Stories
Summary: Late nights in the Cabenson household means Alex in Olivia's lap.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Adventures in Queerantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Late Nights in Queerantine

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tik Tok talking about walking around naked and like tried to find some way to incorporate that into my fics. lol And I love the idea of Alex just finding her way into Olivia's embrace and sitting in her lap especially right now in quarantine. It's a way to feel close to her and love on her and it's cute to me. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Olivia could finally breathe after the long day at work and then at home making dinner and cleaning up some Noah and Alex messes that lingered from the busy day at home. She settled in the corner of the couch at 10 pm with her book and a glass of wine. Her wife was rummaging in the kitchen and her son was fast asleep in his room, thank god. All was well. She barely heard the woman pad back into the living room two bowls of some type of snack in hand. She set the snacks aside on the table next to them-- 

Olivia’s nose was suddenly being yanked out of her book realizing she had a lap full of the tall blonde lawyer as a pair bony knees and elbows made their way around the brunette. Alex continuously managed to get her way with Olivia and one of her ways was sitting directly on top of her thighs at any time and almost anywhere. If she felt Olivia was at the station for too long sometimes she’d come in just to sit in her lap to distract her. Once Fin had walked in and had been very confused and immediately covered his eyes while saying goodnight. After that, Olivia did not want one of her detectives walking in on them, so if Olivia had been gone long enough for Alex to show up she knew she’d better go back home to her wife and Noah. Olivia really did enjoy the closeness and that became their position to love, talk about their day, cry, or just breathe after a long day together.

The blonde’s head had tucked into on her neck and at this point, Olivia’s arms were still just kind of sticking out away from her wife’s body still in shock from the little intrusion. Olivia really did love Alex late at night. She was usually wearing short shorts and a tank top or one of Liv’s t-shirts. She could easily oggle her wife as she walked around the house and her lack of layers made for easy access. Alex was not one for wearing too many clothes around the house anyway, so when Noah was asleep clothes often were apparently optional to the lawyer and she ended up walking around naked stating she just felt better that way. Right now however she was wearing a pair of underwear, no bra, and one of Olivia’s long t-shirts which always pleased the brunette. Olivia came back to reality as she felt Alex settle herself into her lap and finished fidgeting seeming to enjoy her current cuddle position.

She mumbled something, but Olivia couldn’t quite hear her.

“Can’t hear ya hon.” She replied pulling off her glasses and setting them on her book before her arms came to just embrace her and enjoy the closeness.

“I’m exhausted.” Her wife raised her head just enough to speak in her ear and Olivia really couldn’t blame her. Alex was the one who was home with Noah all day while Olivia still had to go into work although she could come home a little earlier these days with a much smaller caseload. Alex could easily work from home while working on cases relating to family law and in any cases, her firm got along the way. Her workload had expanded some with issues regarding custody and domestic violence. 

So while Olivia was off at work Alex was home for work and with Noah. And yes, they loved their Noah, but he was getting a bit rambunctious and restless. He had dance class a couple of times a week still though, so he had that and they took their daily walk to keep him sane. He also had school and they had expanded screen time just for their own sanity. Alex had also pushed for a quiet time at least once a day which meant reading and if he took a nap sometimes that was even better. Olivia was actually very impressed with how well her wife was doing with Noah since Alex had always been a little nervous being with Noah all on her own for weeks straight. She was doing so well with Noah and he just adored her, so he certainly didn’t mind.

“Mm,” Olivia hummed. “I’m sure you are. You’re doing a lot of the caretaking right now.” Her hands moved in soothing circles on her back as she thought about Alex's day with their son. “And still working.” She placed a kiss on the top of her head. “What do you want tonight, sweetheart?”

“I just want us to have some quiet time together. I brought in some icecream.” 

“You’re going to have to get off my lap for that.” Alex didn’t move.

“I don’t want to.” She muttered a kiss being place on Olivia’s neck. “And who says I have to get off your lap?” She leaned away grabbing her ice cream. She examined the two bowls and handed the right one to Olivia. Olivia knew why when she spotted the strawberry scoop in her bowl. Alex scooted back a little, so they both had space for movement as they scooped ice cream into their mouths. 

“You know,” Alex muttered through the ice cream in her mouth. “I’m so glad you’re here safe with me.”

Olivia knew Alex was a little worried about her having to be out in the real world with everything going on right now. Noah had also been worried and kept asking about how she was staying safe and healthy. Olivia realized Alex was watching her carefully still awaiting a response.

“I’m just glad you’re safe too, my love.”

“I love you.” Alex was so serious at that moment. 

“I love you too.” 

“You’re working out there,” she gestured out towards the city. “And I’m stuck at home.”

“Baby, you’re keeping other people safe while at home and doing so much work here. You’re helping couples right now too. Women who need help. Victims who need help. You’re doing so much.” Olivia’s hand was rubbing her wife’s arm. “We’re both just working in different areas,” she smiled at the blonde who finally breathed. “Don’t talk down about yourself during this time, okay?” Olivia was trying to maintain eye contact with the lawyer on her lap. 

“Okay.” She muttered. Olivia ticked her side to get her attention.

“What? I can’t hear you?” She teased. 

“I said okay.” She giggled the ice cream threatening to spill as Olivia’s fingers caressed her sides now. “Okay.” She spoke seriously when Olivia’s touches turned more loving. 

“Good,” Olivia grabbed the remote. “Now, what are we watching?” Alex turned towards the TV. Alex easily maneuvered herself so the two of them could view the screen, but the blonde was still on top of her, and Olivia never had any complaints about that. She set the bowl aside and with one hand flipped through to Netflix while the other caressed her wife’s thigh that was still in her lap. The two found their show and quietly cuddled before falling asleep not too long thereafter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Be well and stay safe! <3


End file.
